


Valentine's Day

by SquiffyRogue



Series: Pharmercy Appreciation Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiffyRogue/pseuds/SquiffyRogue
Summary: Fareeha wants to get closer to Angela and when she finally works up the courage to ask her to hang out, she forgets the day she suggested is actually Valentine’s Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with a friend who shyly wishes to remain anonymous but we will be posting fics throughout the week and will always be accepting prompts over on https://queer-skies-ahead.tumblr.com

Fareeha switches her weight back and forth on the balls of her feet out of nervous habit. She had been enjoying getting to know Angela better both on and off the battlefield and had hoped to continue that bond. It was one thing to ask her to hang out together amongst friends and colleagues, but another for something more private.    
  
"Start simple, Fareeha," she reminded herself. It's just asking to do something together as friends. Test the water more before asking for a proper date. It still did little to settle the nervous ball of tension raging on in her stomach. She took a slow, steady breath to steel her nerves and expression before knocking on the door to the medbay and stepping her way inside.

“Hello, Fareeha,” Angela greets her as soon as she enters. “Are you in need of medical attention?” She steps closer, scrutinizing the soldier to see if she can spot the issue.

“No, I’m fine” Fareeha clears her throat. The way Angela’s attention had been turned towards her momentarily shaking her confidence. “I recently bought and downloaded Love Hackually. I was wondering if you’d like to watch it with me on Saturday?” Fareeha asks with smooth charm before stumbling over herself in the next moment. “Unless you have plans already? Or.. or don’t want to see it. That’s fine, too.”

Angela stares at Fareeha. Saturday… that was Valentine’s Day. The soldier wants to watch a romance movie with her on Valentine’s Day. Her cheeks turn a shade of pink as the implication sets in. The doctor did harbor feelings for Fareeha, but she never imagined that they were reciprocated, or that their first date would be so soon. It seemed that Fareeha liked to move fast. “I-I would love to.”

“Excellent,” Fareeha grins, physically feeling a huge weight having been lifted off her shoulders. “I’ll let you get back to work then.” She gives Angela a short wave before closing the door to the medbay behind her. The soldier can’t help up hum a soft tune to herself as she walks down the hall and pulls up her comms device to officially block out Saturday as a personal day.  As soon as she swipes the day off, she notices the date.

February 14th.

Valentine’s Day.

Fareeha’s face burns from embarrassment and her feet feel rooted in place. Hundreds of questions flooded her mind all at once. How could she have been so dumb as to not realize? Is this a proper date now or did Angela forget the date, too? Should she cancel? Is this too fast? A proper first date should be more than just watching a movie if it is a date, right?

A firm hand clamping down on her shoulder jars Fareeha back into reality.

“Fareeha! You look like you’re about to be sick!” Reinhardt booms. “You should go see Angela if you’re not feeling well!”

“No! I’m fine!” Fareeha quickly retorts, grateful to be near her quarters and wasting no time to retreat inside. “I’ll talk to you later!” she says through an awkward grin before shutting her door.

——Saturday—— 

“What to wear…” Angela rummages through her wardrobe, searching for the perfect outfit. A skirt maybe? No, they were just going to watch a movie. Finally, she decides on jeans and a blouse. It was casual, but still looked nice.

On her way out, the doctor stops. “Oh! I almost forgot!” Spinning back around, she picks up the gift that she wrapped the other day. It was Valentine’s Day, after all, and it would be remiss of her if she didn’t take the opportunity to give Fareeha some quality Swiss chocolate.

The walk to Fareeha’s room isn’t far, but Angela’s heart begins hammering in her chest as she lifts her hand to rap on the door, signaling her arrival. 

The door swings open and Fareeha greets her with a smile, “Perfect timing. I just finished getting everything ready.” She moves to the side to let Angela pass then shuts the door behind. The air in the room is filled with scent of honey, spice, and coffee. Extra pillows and blankets had been added to her bed to make for prime viewing spot in the absence of a couch.

Angela takes a moment to admire the setup, then turns to Fareeha, holding out her gift. “For you.” Suddenly, it occurs to her that she doesn’t know if the soldier even  _ likes  _ chocolate. Worrying about her potential mistake, she waits nervously for Fareeha to open it.

“Thank you,” Fareeha’s cheeks flush. She takes the package, careful to unwrap it, and her eyes light up when she sees the contents. The writing is foreign and not one she understands, but it’s easy to know it’s an imported box of Swiss chocolate. “Angela, this is amazing! Can I try some now?”

“Of course you can,” Angela smiles. She takes a seat on the bed and makes herself comfortable while waiting for Fareeha to start the movie. “I hope you like them. That brand is my favorite.”

Fareeha pops a piece into her mouth. The silky texture, rich flavor, and hint of hazelnut is damn near orgasmic and so is the sound she involuntarily utters.

“Angela, these are amazing! What I made for you will pale in comparison but…,” her voice trails off as she sets the chocolates on a side table and picks up a small tray to bring over to Angela. Several squares of flaky dough dripping with nuts and honey adorn the tray. “Baklava. My grandmother’s recipe. I made it this morning.”

Angela can’t help but blush at the sound Fareeha makes, but quickly brushes it off when she’s handed the tray. “Nonsense, that’s very sweet of you,” Her eyes widen after taking a bite, feeling as though a part of heaven descended to grace her taste buds. “This is without a doubt the best baklava I’ve ever had! Thank you, Fareeha.” After polishing off the piece in her hand, the doctor sets the tray aside and pats the spot next to her on the bed. “So, what’s the basic premise of the film?”

“Romantic comedy. Follows short stories of couples and their relationships,” Fareeha smiles, taking her spot next to Angela a bit closer than intended. She waits to see if the doctor will pull away and when she does, she allows herself to snuggle in more comfortably next to her before starting the movie.

As the movie played, Angela adjusts her position every now and then, each time shifting ever-so-slightly towards Fareeha. Once she’s close enough, she leans her head against the woman’s shoulder. Content, she finally stills herself and pays attention to the movie. Her mind wanders a bit when the first kiss scene is shown, but her attention snaps back to reality when Fareeha laughs mockingly at the screen. “What’s so funny?”

“For a Hollywood kiss it just looked so fake that it was comical,” Fareeha responds, shaking her head. “There was no connection between the actors, no passion. I expected better.”

“Do you think you could do better?” The doctor’s tone made it sound almost like a challenge.

“Heh,” Fareeha chuffs with an air of smugness but oblivious to Angela’s flirtation intent. “I know I could.”

Angela smirks, realizing that Fareeha hadn’t caught on. “Prove it.”

“I.. what?” Fareeha’s eyes go wide as she snaps her head to the side to look at Angela. She couldn’t possibly mean..? The unwavering, playful look in Angela’s eyes made the soldier think again. She hooks a finger under the doctor’s chin to tilt her face upward, giving her time to pull away. When she leans in closer and Angela closes her eyes, Fareeha follows suit before closing the remaining distance. Their lips touch softly at first but when Angela’s part slightly, Fareeha takes the invitation to slip her tongue inside the woman’s mouth.

Angela moans, realizing that Fareeha was absolutely correct when she said she could do better. The doctor follows suit and pushes her tongue in Fareeha’s mouth, exploring every inch. Only when she’s out of breath does she pull away, but her eyes lock onto the soldier’s with a smile. “You weren’t lying.”

Fareeha lets out a small laugh and averts her eyes away for a moment.

“I think I could do better,” Fareeha says, regaining eye contact and brushing a wayward strand of hair out of Angela’s eyes. She offers a warm smile of her own, “If you’d like, that is.”

“I would,” Angela whispers, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s neck to pull her in close.

All focus on the movie is lost, but the attention they give one another more than makes up for it.


End file.
